


Image

by marythefan (marylex)



Series: 5x5 [3]
Category: lotrips
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-20
Updated: 2003-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylex/pseuds/marythefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to consider the cuteness factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image

EJ's scowling, jaw set and arms crossed over his chest, and that will never give Billy the ammunition needed to win this argument.

"You're kidding, right?" He looks from Lou, who had this bright idea, to Sean, Billy's best ally in the fight, who's shaking his head.

"I think we need to think about maintaining the cuteness factor," Sean says, and it'd carry more weight if EJ would just give them a smile with a demonstration of the cuteness factor.

Lou goes away muttering about further discussions and orthodontists and image, and EJ finally, finally flashes the killer gap-toothed grin.


End file.
